1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement in a CRT (cathode ray tube) anode cap which is provided with an insulated high-tension lead, an anode electrically connected with the free end of the high-tension lead for engagement with a CRT anode button and an insulating cap provided at the free end of the high voltage supply line for housing the anode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been proposed a variety of CRT anode caps of this kind but the conventional CRT anode caps are all defective in that they do not permit easy attachment of the anode to the CRT anode button and detachment therefrom, and in that they have no function of shielding X-rays and like radioactive rays emanating from the side of the CRT anode button, or even if they have, the function is not satisfactory.